Yuan-ti
Yuan-ti are a race of serpent-like humanoids native to the southern planes of Yuantica. They are one of the oldest extant races in Ygdren, and are exceedingly proud of this fact, often believing themselves to be superior in most ways to other mortal races. They are typically warlike and aggressive, though they can be subtle and scheming when it is required of them. Description The appearance of yuan-ti varies greatly from nearly human-like to nearly snake-like, but all have some serpentine features. In more snake-like forms, this varies from snake tails and heads, to almost a full snake body. In more humanoid forms, the changes are more subtle; lidless eyes, serpentine nose, forked tongues, and so on. Scale colours are usually simple greens and browns, but more elaborate swirls, stripes, or diamond patterns are possible, even in blues and reds. Yuan-ti notably give off almost no scent that a human could detect, because they do not sweat, but animals can sense a dry, musty odour from their bodies, much like a snake, which makes many mammalian beasts nervous. Only the most human-like forms of yuan-ti wear clothing, but all varieties wield weapons if they have the means to carry them. Culture & Society Yuan-ti exist only in large numbers in the wide savannas of southern Yuantica. Their society is formed into a pyramid of castes, with each caste holding near absolute authority over the ones beneath it. In general, the more serpentine features a yuan-ti possesses the higher its status in yuan-ti society. Abominations are at the top of the pyramid, followed by halfbloods, and finally purebloods. Each subrace is further split into castes by wealth, strength, and achievement. A yuan-ti is born into their caste, and rarely ascends to higher levels except by extraordinary deeds. Despite the rigidity of this societal hierarchy, there is still a staggering amount of politics within the castes. Every advantage and small gain is sought and fought over hungrily. Since yuan-ti are born in clutches, with no parents or familial ties, each yuan-ti rarely seeks any milestone that does not directly benefit themselves. They will work together for common goals, but friendship and closer ties are scorned except for reproduction, which is seen as a duty of those in the upper tiers of their caste in order to produce the "best" possible offspring. History Subraces Purebloods Halfbloods Abominations Other Variants Anathemas Properties Purebloods * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Innate Spellcasting. You know the poison spray cantrip. You can cast animal friendship an unlimited number of times with this trait, but you can target only snakes with it. Starting at 3rd level, you can also cast suggestion with this trait. Once you cast it, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Magic Resistance. You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * Poison Immunity. You are immune to poison damage and the poisoned condition. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__